Resentimientos del pasado
by Kitty-Cat081
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos con Enishi y el perdón de Tomoe,él creía que su pasado ya formaba parte del ayer.Pero, aunque nos olvidemos de él,el pasado siempre regresa a nosotros; y eso es algo que Kenshin no podrá evitar...K&K Reviews
1. Prólogo

Aviso: esta historia no persigue fines lucrativos, sólo tratar de entretener a los fans del manga y anime. Los personajes de esta historia son los de Rurouni Kenshin que son propiedad de su autor, salvo los creados por mi para este relato.  
  
Prólogo  
  
La tormenta de aquella noche era una de las más violentas que jamás había visto. Los truenos rugían ferozmente rompiendo así el penetrante silencio de la noche, mientras los numerosos relámpagos iluminaban con su resplandor el ennegrecido cielo. El fiel acompañante de la tormenta estaba presente una ocasión más, el viento, quien golpeaba con una desmesurada fuerza su cara impidiendo así que sus ojos permaneciesen abiertos. A la vez, sin clemencia alguna el frío se deslizaba escalofriante por su cuerpo penetrando con dureza por cada uno de los poros de su blanca piel.  
  
En aquel instante el viento pareció ceder ligeramente permitiendo a sus ojos explorar a su alrededor para comunicar al resto de su cuerpo cuál era su ubicación; pudo contemplar ante él un pequeño estanque de cristalinas aguas arremolinadas por el temporal y a la izquierda de este un viejo pozo que resultaba familiar a sus ojos, poco a poco en su mente pudo verse a si mismo junto a aquel pozo, intentando hacer la colada mientras dos pequeñas se colgaban de su delgado cuello suplicándole que se uniese a sus matutinos juegos. Y en su cabeza resonaron unos gritos de mujer dirigidos a un joven muchacho, que corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, también pudo ver a un hombre joven tumbado en el dojo con los ojos cerrados intentando escapar de los gritos de la mujer y encontrar un poco de paz en su interior; entonces reconoció aquel lugar.  
  
Estaba situado justo en medio del patio del dojo Kamiya, el dojo que se había convertido en su hogar temporalmente, pero aquel pequeño periodo que había decidido pasar en aquel lugar, se había alargado más de lo que pensaba. Lo cierto era que en aquel preciso instante se estaba percatando del tiempo que había pasado en él y que no sólo aquel lugar, sino las personas que se relacionaban con él se habían convertido en parte importante de su ser, se habían convertido en su familia; había encontrado un lugar al que llamar hogar.  
  
Entonces deshaciéndose de los pensamientos que surcaban ahora su mente se percató de algo; la tormenta no sólo había traído consigo lluvia y viento sino que acompañándola había llegado un sujeto.  
  
Aquel sujeto hacía que un escalofrío recorriese continuamente su espalda, todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos alejarse corriendo de aquel lugar, pero su mente luchaba con su cuerpo para que este ni siquiera temblase. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido aquella sensación de desamparo. Desde que era niño no había sentido al miedo intentando apoderarse de él en una batalla; pero la verdad era que a su mente cada vez se le hacía más difícil controlar su cuerpo y no entendía el por que. Él ya había luchado en cientos de ocasiones y con personas más crueles o siniestras de lo que su supuesto contrincante semejaba.....  
  
-es cierto, ni tan siquiera lo había pensado-se dijo a si mismo-¿cómo he dejado que el miedo se apoderase así de mi? Puede que no desee enfrentarse a mi-  
  
En realidad aquel sujeto parado frente de él no había ni confirmado ni desmentido sus ocultos pensamientos; pero su figura infundía respeto, no el mismo respeto que impone un valiente guerrero o el defensor de una justa causa sino el respeto, la sumisión que infunde la sola idea de la muerte. Y no era de extrañar, puesto que su apariencia recordaba a dicha figura: la temida e imponente Parca ; puesto que salvo sus ojos, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de negro azabache, su mirada era fria y desafiante, y el viento soplaba ahora más fuertemente hondeando sus ropas, haciendo su efigie más pavorosa aún.  
  
-Por fin te encuentro Battusai-su tétrica voz inundó el lugar.  
  
Kenshin lo miró directamente a los ojos y durante unos instantes de profundo silencio pudo ver en ellos negras sensaciones: odio, furia, sed de sangre, cólera.....y nuevamente aquel odioso escalofrío recorrió su espalda, esta vez lentamente.  
  
Aún así el vagabundo no podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos que le atraían cada vez más, que lo arrastraban como en un embrujo hacía el fondo de estos. Aquel momento, incómodo para cualquiera, parecía confortable para el guerrero. Aunque la atmósfera de aquel lugar parecía cargada y difícil de respirar, y el cielo repleto de negras y grises nubes que se encargaban de descargar violentamente litros y litros de agua, haciendo semejarse el lugar a las puertas del mismísimo Hades, aquel momento parecía trasmitirle calidez. Pero desde que había posado su mirada en aquellos ojos una sensación parecía irradiar de ellos, una sensación que se fundía con su corazón, con su alma y era extrañamente una sensación de inmensa paz.  
  
Paz......era una palabra que hacía mucho tiempo había perdido su significado para él, era cierto que había vuelto a sentir cierta alegría cuando estaba cerca de Kaoru y sus amigos; pero le faltaba algo, algo que había perdido ya mucho tiempo atrás, algo que sabía perfectamente que jamás sería capaz de recobrar, y tal vez por la tristeza de su ausencia o porque el mismo se lo había autoimpuesto, no volvería a sentir la felicidad jamás.  
  
-Ahora vas a pagar todo el sufrimiento y dolor que me has infringido Batusai-la voz de aquella figura le sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos- vas a conocer el infierno que yo he conocido durante años.Te quitare lo más importante para ti, tal y como hiciste tú conmigo.  
  
Aquellas palabras de amenaza contrariamente al efecto que deberían de haber causado, hicieron que el corazón del rurouni se llenase de júbilo; pero no habían sido las palabras sino la voz que les había dado vida, aquella voz que sonaba dulcemente en sus oídos y él no sabía el porqué.  
  
Repentinamente la extraña figura alzó en el cielo su mano, sujetando firmemente una espada de brillante filo, acto seguido desapareció de su vista y cuando reencontró la siniestra figura corría hacia Kaoru, Sanosuke y Yahiko.  
  
-Noooooo¡¡¡¡-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos y compañeros caer pesada- mente sobre el suelo-  
  
Se despertó completamente bañado en sudor, con los pavorosos gritos de sus amigos resonando aún en su cabeza, el corazón acelerado y por primera vez en años, temblando involuntariamente.  
  
Hécate-notas: Hola a todo el mundo! Lo primero es dar las gracias a todos los que han leído esta modesta historia y después prometer que el capitulo 1º estará listo muy pronto y será más largo que este pequeño prólogo.  
  
Oh si! También quiero dedicar esta historia a mis amigos de Portal, que últimamente los tengo un poco abandonados(por culpa de los estudios UU).  
  
Por favor dejad vuestros comentarios, buenos o malos(de todo se aprende), sobre mi pequeño fanfic 


	2. Otro día en el dojo Kamiya

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, en realidad el primero. Siento la tardanza: problemas con mi ordenador UU, pero ya están resueltos y el nuevo capitulo listo para ser leído.

Contestaciones a los reviews:

Gaby (hyatt- siento haberte asustado, pero por otra parte me alegro, porque eso era lo que quería jejeje. Si fue una premonición o no, puede que lo averigües en este capitulo o no

Amaterasu Mizuhame- me alegra mucho que te gustase el prólogo, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione. El capitulo ya está escrito y publicado, sólo me queda cruzar los dedos y esperar que si te guste. En cuanto a lo de Tomoe, bueno....eso lo dejaremos de sorpresa, si te lo contase no tendría gracia, verdad? Sólo diré que intuyo que en ese tema, el fic te gustará; vaya ya he abierto mi bocota demasiado, no tengo remedio U

Bueno, aquí está por fin el capítulo

_Otro día en el dojo Kamiya_

Kenshin sonrió al ver el mismo espectáculo de todos los días: una furiosa Kaoru persiguiendo a Yahiko mientras éste, divertido, le llamaba vieja bruja. Se sentía dichoso; por fin había encontrado una familia a la que se había prometido proteger hasta la muerte y se sentía feliz por ello.

Ahora, el vagabundo se sentía parte de algo, sentía que tenía personas a las que quería y que correspondían aquel sentimiento, personas que sin ningún interés, solo por amor, se cuidaban y protegían entre si y sabía que él formaba parte de aquel cerrado circulo y se sentía dichoso por ello. Cada vez que los veía a todos reunidos como aquel día, riendo y jugando despreocupados de cualquier peligro que pudiese acechar, sentía en su interior un irrefrenable deseo de cubrirlos bajo su invisible manto de protección y alejarlos así de todo mal. En ese momento, sin poder evitarlo, algo en su mente enturbió esos hermosos pensamientos.

Recordó la pesadilla de la noche anterior, era la treceava noche en un mes. Lo que más le preocupaba de ella no era la insistencia de la misma, ni las horripilantes imágenes que se habían quedado grabadas en su memoria. Era que parecía que los hechos que acontecían en el sueño eran extraordinariamente reales.

Al principio solamente eran imágenes sueltas que agolpaban su mente durante su descanso nocturno. Pero, poco a poco, nuevas imágenes se añadían a las anteriores y de esta forma parecía que todas ellas iban interconectando, cubriendo las nuevas huecos que habían dejado las anteriores, formando lentamente, con cada adicción una especie de historia, un recuerdo o quizás una advertencia.¿Y si no fuese un sueño?, ¿y si fuese una premonición? Una horrible premonición de un futuro inciertamente existente.   

Su mente empezó a trabajar sobre la nueva posibilidad que se había abierto ante él, tal vez el extraño sujeto que amenazaba a sus seres queridos representaba su lado oscuro, Battusai. Tal vez su inconsciente trataba de advertirle acerca de su lado asesino tratando de tomar el control sobre la consciencia. De que, quizás Battusai se había cansado de sus vacaciones y trataba de volver a la actividad. ¿Y si fuese así? ¿Podría llegar a perder el control hasta el punto de hacer daño a sus seres queridos, tal y como había visto en sus sueños?

Aquel parecía tan solo un simple sueño, más bien una pesadilla; pero se había convertido en una obsesión para el guerrero y poco a poco le estaba desquiciando con las miles de posibilidades que ofrecía: horrorosas premoniciones, sueños solamente, cansancio......eran tantas y tan poco tranquilizadoras. Cada nueva posibilidad era un nuevo dolor de cabeza........

-Kenshin juega con nosotras, por favor-la suplicante voz de la pequeña Ayame le sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

Tal vez se estuviese preocupando demasiado, obsesionando por un simple sueño. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía de dejar de prestarle atención; solo por si acaso.

-Será mejor que lo olvide-murmuro cansado.

-¿Qué olvides que?-preguntó Sanosuke que como siempre había recurrido al  Dojo en busca de comida gratis debido a su falta de liquidez´´ ante las numerosas perdidas en el juego.

-Eh?! No nada. Sólo pensaba en voz alta Sano-se limitó a contestar el guerreo mientras sonreía.

-Todos a comer!!!!!-llamó Kaoru que ya había arreglado cuentas con su joven pupilo y ahora terminaba de poner la suculenta comida en la mesa.

-¿ya estás aquí de nuevo Sanosuke?¿no te cansas de gorronear?¿por qué no te buscas un trabajo y te ganas la vida en lugar de vivir a costa de los demás?-Sano frenó en seco, aquella voz le resultaba familiar. No, no podía ser, pero aquella era su voz, era...era... ella!

Se volvió lentamente temiendo encontrase lo que su pobre mente imaginaba con terror. Y sus miedos se vieron confirmados. Frente a él, parada en la puerta, junto a Kaoru, se encontraba la joven doctora Megumi Takani.

-Buenos días Megumi-saludó con falsedad un sonriente Sanosuke-¿hoy te han dado el día libre en el infierno?-preguntó ya no tan amistosamente.

-No, al contrario me han encargado una misión. Y debo decir que esta será una misión que me complacerá enormemente-

-Vamos Megumi no disimules, todos sabemos que te encanta tu trabajo, sobretodo si es atormentar a guapos y valientes guerreros que no se lo merecen, como yo. Pero claro eres una bruja, es tu naturaleza y no te podemos culpar por ello-

-Deberías aprender a cerrar esa bocota que tienes Sanosuke. ¿nunca te han dicho que cuando no se sabe de lo que se habla hay que estar callado? Lo mio no es brujería sino una inteligencia superior, muy superior a la tuya-remarcó con picardía sus últimas palabras- Pero claro como vas a saberlo si no tienes cerebro. Pobrecito!!!!!-suspiró con fingida aflicción la mujer. Una enorme vena se hinchó en la frente del indignado guerrero.

-Prefiero no tener cerebro a no tener corazón y.....-

-La comida!!!-gritó Yahiko mientras empujaba a Sano que se interponía en su camino hacia la suculenta comida que se encontraba sobre la mesa dispuesta para ser devorada.

-Hey! enano ten más cuidado, ¿no ves que me has empujado? Deberías tener más respeto a tus mayores niño-Yahiko le ignoró mientras devoraba su plato-eh¡ deja algo para los demás- dijo Sanosuke apresurándose a sentarse para comer antes de que Yahiko acabase su plato y decidiese continuar por el suyo.

Kaoru no pudo hacer más que suspirar aliviada al ver que la disputa entre sus amigos había sido interrumpida oportunamente por los malos modales de su joven pupilo. Por esta vez no le regañaría por sus groserías en la mesa, se lo ha ganado......-pensó la joven kendoka sonriendo.

-mmmmm, está comida está deliciosa-alabó Yahiko sin dejar de devorar su comida-apuesto a que la ha preparado Megumi-dono, ella si sabe cocinar-dijo mirando de reojo a su sensei.

-o tal vez no-se dijo Kaoru a si misma mientras una mueca de odio se dibujaba en su cara.

El resto de la comida transcurrió todo lo tranquila que podía transcurrir en el Dojo Kamiya.

-Eh¡ Ese trozo es mio-protestó Yahiko

-¿A si? No ví tu nombre en él-respondió Sanosuke-por cierto Megumi ¿qué haces tu aquí?-

-Yo la invité-se apresuró a contestar Kaoru antes de que estallase una nueva pelea entre los dos-la encontré en el mercado y la invite a que comiese con nosotros, hacía tanto tiempo que no nos visitaba, y a veces se hecha de menos la presencia de otra mujer en el dojo-

-Es cierto Megumi-dono, hacía tiempo que no nos visitabas-afirmó Kenshin

-Es que hemos estado muy ocupados en la consulta-se disculpó la doctora-aunque no sabía que me añorabas tanto Kenshin, si lo hubiese sabido antes.........-dijo insinuante Megumi mientras se acercaba más a Kenshin. Kaoru muerta de celos derramó el sake por encime del pobre rurouni.

-Ah¡-auyó éste-tendré que ir a cambiarme, volveré en unos instantes-

-Si quieres yo te ayudo a vestirte Ken-san -se ofreció Megumi mientras sonreía maliciosamente al ver como Kaoru ardía de celos.

-no, no, gracias Megumi-dono -rechazó nerviosamente.

-Vaya yo que intentaba ser amable contigo y rechazas así mi ayuda- dijo Megumi intentando aparentar haber sido ofendida.

-Oye Megumi! no seas tan descarada-Kaoru parecía que se iba a tirar al cuello de la mujer de un momento a otro.

Kenshin se fue directamente a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Desde su habitación podía oír las discusiones de sus amigos: Sano y Yahiko aun discutían por la comida mientras que Megumi y Kaoru seguían discutiendo por Kenshin. De repente sintió un pequeño ruido que venía de fuera del Dojo; había algún tímido invitado les había acompañado desde el anonimato del jardín. Cuando Kenshin salió fuera el intruso ya no estaba.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Kaoru

-Oh! no es nada Kaoru-dono. Solamente sentí la repentina necesidad de tomar un poco de aire fresco, nada más-miró detenidamente el lugar-¿volvemos dentro?

-Si, si no nos damos prisa Yahiko y Sanosuke acabarán con toda esa deliciosa comida-hizo una pausa-Ojalá yo cocinase tan bien como Megumi-añadió alicaída la mujer.

-No sea tan dura consigo misma Kaoru-dono, ha progresado mucho desde el día en que llegué al dojo. Dentro de poco podrá superarla-una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la enamorada muchacha.

-¿de verás lo crees Kenshin?-

-por supuesto, yo confio en usted-aseguró con una cálida sonrisa.

-gracias-susurró sonrojada-vamos, a estas alturas Yahiko y Sanosuke estarán a punto de acabar con todo, si no nos damos prisa nos quedaremos sin nada-

Los dos regresaron al comedor. La comida continuó entre risas y alguna que otra discusión entre Megumi y Sano.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde que el kenshin-gumi se había reunido para la comida y Kenshin paseaba tranquilamente por el mercado. Había olvidado por completo al espía y lo único que ocupaba su mente ahora eran los encargos de Kaoru-dono. Pero aunque el asunto del espía se había esfumado de su memoria no lo habían hecho sus pesadillas, que le atormentaban aún más no permitiéndole pensar en otra cosa durante el día.

Y aunque trataba de ocultar a sus amigos sus temores; cada imagen, cada palabra, cada sentimiento experimentado volvían a él una y otra vez a lo largo del día y cada vez era más difícil ocultárselo a sus seres queridos. Eran ya muchas las veces que todos ellos le habían sorprendido absorto en aquellos oscuros pensamiento. Y sabía que Kaoru intuía que algo no marchaba bien.

Volvió a repasar mentalmente la lista de los encargos y parecía que ya estaba todo, la repasó una vez más asegurándose de que no olvidaba nada. Y por fin la había completado. La lista había resultado ser más larga de lo que había parecido en un principio y le había llevado gran parte de la mañana; pero ni tan siquiera se había percatado de ello puesto que había pasado la mañana perdido en sus pensamientos.

Necesitaba descansar un poco de sus divagaciones. Si, eso era lo que necesitaba. Entonces recordó que Sanosuke había decidido hacer una pequeña reunión con sus amigos y le había invitado; tal vez esa era una buena manera de dejar descansar su fatigada y agotada mente. Sanosuke era un hombre alegre y despreocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, al igual que sus amigos; seguramente la reunión le ayudase a relajarse y le permitiese su tan ansiado descanso. Además, había prometido ir y no podía faltar a su palabra.

Mientras en el dojo Kaoru entrenaba con Yahiko que cada día progresaba más y en poco tiempo se convertiría en un gran samurai. Pero aún seguía siendo un niño a los ojos de la joven dueña del dojo.

Sin embargo los pensamientos del muchacho eran totalmente contrarios a los de su maestra; pronto cumpliría quince años y ello significaba que a partir de ese momento se convertiría en hombre y entonces conseguiría su espada de filo invertido, pues había ahorrado mucho desde que empezó a trabajar en el Akebeko (nota de la autora: en el manga, poco después del primer enfrentamiento entre Kenshin y Aoshi, Yahiko había empezado a trabajar en el Akebeko para comprar dicha espada) Entonces sería lo que siempre había soñado ser desde que había conocido a Kenshin, un hombre de verdad. Por eso cada día entrenaba más duro, se esforzaba al límite para conseguir mejorar más antes de el ansiado día. Necesitaba hacerlo, esa era la idea que se había implantado en su cabeza y pensaba conseguirlo, debía conseguirlo. Quería ser más fuerte para proteger a los que quería y sabía perfectamente que aún no era lo suficientemente y si no lo conseguía antes de su cumpleaños, por mucho que este representase su transición de niño a hombre ante los demás, para él no lo sería, porque no se convertiría en un hombre completo, un hombre de verdad, si no podía proteger a sus seres amados.

Vaya está tarde va a ser muy aburrida Kenshin se ha ido a casa de Sano y no volverá hasta la noche, así que me quedaré sola con Yahiko´´pensaba Kaoru mientras esquivaba distraídamente un golpe de Yahiko. El estar tan ensimismada le valió para que su alumno le propinase un buen golpe y ganase el pequeño combate de entrenamiento.

-Ah! maldita sea Yahiko! ¿por qué me has golpeado tan fuerte? Deberías tratarme con más respecto soy tu sensei-gruñó Kaoru

-¿Tú, mi sensei?, ¿una vieja bruja como tú?-le contestó indignado-si te he dado una paliza es porque no estabas concentrada y según tú ¿no es la concentración lo más importante? No deberías olvidarte de tus propias enseñanzas-se burló Yahiko-menudo sensei-murmuró con desdén

-Ahora verás pequeña rata-le gritó Kaoru mientras corría tras él indignada por los insultos; pero sobretodo por la pequeña lección que le acababa de dar su discípulo-

-Disculpen-se oyó una dulce voz pronunciarse tímidamente.

Cuando Yahiko se volvió en respuesta a aquella palabra, se quedó estupefacto al ver parada en la puerta del dojo a  una hermosa mujer de unos 22 o 23 años que parecía ser la dueña de aquella voz que había interrumpido su huida. Su tez era blanca como la leche, poseía una palidez propia de un muerto; tenía una esbelta figura aunque parecía poco más baja que Kaoru. Su pelo rojizo contrastaba enormemente con el tono de su piel y estaba recogido con una cinta en un discreto pero elegante recogido adornado con unos hermosos kanzashis de distintas tonalidades verdes. Llevaba puesto un hermoso furisode verde y azul que acentuaba más aún su hermosa figura; sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda intenso y tan profundos que a Yahiko le pareció sentirse perdido en ellos. Esta distracción por parte del muchacho sirvió para que su perseguidora le diese alcance y le propinase un buen golpe en la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando Kaoru se percató de la visita y se quedó viendo sorprendida a una mujer que le saludaba con una dulce sonrisa.

-Dígame señorita, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted?-inquirió Kaoru mientras le servía una humeante taza de té a su inesperada visita.

-Primero déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Hasegawa, Hasegawa Michiko- se presentó cortésmente la desconocida-estoy buscando a un hombre, me han dicho que vive aquí, en el dojo Kamiya-

-Si busca a Sanosuke él no vive aquí, solamente viene a comer o más bien a gorronear-gruñó Kaoru mientras una enorme mueca de enfado se dibujo en su rostro al recordar al cara dura de Sanosuke gorroneando su comida y quejándose encima de lo mal que sabía.

-¿Sanosuke?-replicó-No, ese no es el hombre que busco, la persona a la que busco se llama Himura-san -.

-!!!!!¿Está buscando a Kenshin?!!!!!-se sorprendió Yahiko.

_ Continuará..._

_Nota de la autota: Hasta aquí ha llegado el primer capítulo. Este es mi primer fanfic de Rurouni Kenshin y no sé si estará aunque así lo espero, decidí hacer un fic de Rurouni Kenshin porque es uno de mis mangas preferidos. De momento no se ha desarrollado mucho la historia pero os prometo que en el próximo capítulo se complicará un poco más la trama; porque al contrario de lo que pueda parecer en este capítulo la historia tendrá una trama enrevesada, al menos asi es en mi cabeza, lo malo es que no sé si sabré plasmarlo bien en papel; pero prometo que no se hará difícil de entender ni será muy pesada._

_Por favor dejad reviews,  siempre animan mucho._

_Vocabulario:_

_Megumi-dono, Kaoru-dono: el sufijo dono se utiliza para referirse a las mujeres con cortesía sería el equivalente a señorita en español._

_Jo-chan: es como Sano llama a Kaoru y significa pequeña señorita._

_-kanzashi: son adornos para el pelo_

-_furisode: kimono con mangas muy largas y colores brillantes, es uno de los  kimonos más lujosos, están hechos para mujeres solteras. _


	3. Una inesperada visita

Al fin un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea del agrado de todos. Y recordad, dejad vuestros reviews por favor.

Y por supuesto, muchas gracias a gaby (hyatt por tus reviews, realmente me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo saber que al menos una persona lee y disfruta esta historia. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado.

**Una inesperada visita**

****

****

****

-Bueno, lo cierto es que son asuntos personales-la sorpresa aún era visible en los rostros de pupilo y maestra-somos viejos conocidos. Cuando llegué a la ciudad me enteré por casualidad de que vivía aquí y decidí hacerle una visita; para charlar de los viejos tiempos-dijo arrastrando sus últimas palabras-

-Lo siento, pero Kenshin no está ahora en el dojo-respondió Kaoru intentando salir del estupor en que la había sumido aquella inesperada noticia.

-Oh, vaya! Es una lástima, tenía tantas ganas de verle........supongo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión-tomó un último sorbo a su humeante taza de té-ha sido un placer conocerles, espero tener el placer de volver a verlos en otra ocasión –con una educada reverencia terminó su despedida, para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta del dojo, en la que momentos antes se había quedado estupefacta viendo a una mujer con ojos de asesina perseguir a un pobre niño.

-Espere! señorita Michiko-el llamado de Kaoru le hizo detenerse en su camino- si desea puede esperarle hasta que vuelva, seguramente después de tanto tiempo separados estará deseando verle de nuevo. Aunque lo más seguro es que no regrese hasta la noche, para nosotros será un placer tenerla aquí en el dojo hasta entonces-

-Yo, no quisiera ser una molestia-respondió dubitativamente

-Señorita Michiko, quédese por favor. Estoy seguro de que Kenshin también desea verla y si la dejamos irse no nos lo perdonará en la vida –imploró Yahiko-además puede ver como Kaoru y yo entrenamos-añadió esperanzado al ver en la mirada de la mujer, como sus palabras habían hecho crecer su incertidumbre. Finalmente ésta tomó una decisión, accediendo así a las suplicas del aprendiz de samurai..

-Muy bien, esperaré. Pero solo unas horas, prometí encontrarme con alguien para cenar y no puedo faltar a mi palabra, esperaré hasta entonces-

Yahiko y Kaoru condujeron a Michiko hasta el interior del dojo. Era una sala grande y espaciosa, y  tanto el suelo como las paredes, aún habiendo sufrido el paso de largos años, dato que delataba el desgaste de la madera, brillaban espléndidamente, seguramente por el diario cuidado y limpieza que debían recibir, o al menos eso pensó Michiko. Giró la cabeza levemente y leyó los carteles que colgaban en la pared, según los cuales la señorita Kaoru era la actual maestra del dojo. A través de aquellos carteles también averiguó que el dojo no se encontraba en su mejor momento, no poseía demasiados alumnos; más bien tan solo dos: el joven Yahiko y un tal Yuntaro. Pero Michiko llegó a la conclusión de que la señorita Kaoru debía de adorar aquel dojo, puesto que lo mantenía limpio y reluciente a pesar de no tener más que dos alumnos.

Yahiko le indicó donde sentarse para, según él, tener la mejor de las vistas en aquel combate en que le daría una soberana paliza a su sensei. En el lugar señalado había un par de cojines, sobre uno de los cuales se sentó para disfrutar del prometedor espectáculo. Maestra y alumno se saludaron con respeto.

El entrenamiento, había comenzado.

.

.

.

-Kenshin, Kenshin-llamaba Sanosuke al distraído rurouni.

-¿qué?!!!-

-te toca tirar los dados. Kuso Kenshin-maldijo Sanosuke-¿se puede saber en que estás pensando?-preguntó malhumorado mientras veía como Kenshin tiraba los dados sin interés alguno en el juego.

-jajaja, has vuelto a perder. Sano deberías traerlo más veces- rió uno de los amigos del guerrero.

-si, deberías hacerlo, lástima que hoy no juguemos por dinero. Lo habríamos desplumado-

Mientras, Kenshin seguía sumido en sus pensamientos haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de los amigos de Sanosuke. Después de todo no había sido una buena idea ir a casa de Sano, pensó desesperanzado el rurouni. Había pensado que aquel ambiente distendido y relajado le serviría para relajarse él mismo y dejar de lado, aunque tan solo fuese por unas horas, sus pensamientos y divagaciones.

-Kenshin!!! Te necesitamos!!-

-Megumi-dono!!!- exclamó el samurai sin dueño

-¿qué haces tu aquí bruja?! Nadie te ha invitado, no puedes irrumpir así en casa de alguien y menos si esa casa es la mía-

-Cállate idiota, esto es importante! Kenshin hay una epidemia de gripe, nuestra clínica está llena y nos estamos quedando sin medicinas. Necesitamos que vayas a buscarlas al pueblo de al lado y las compres.¿Lo harás verdad? Sabes que no te lo pediría sino fuese urgente-suplicaba Megumi aún jadeando por la carrera desde la clínica.

-Por supuesto Megumi-dono, tranquilízate, os ayudaré con mucho gusto-se giró rápidamente hacia su amigo-Sano necesito que vayas al dojo y avises a Kaoru-dono y Yahiko de que no llegaré hasta la mañana. Explícales todo lo que ha ocurrido, por favor-sin mediar una sola palabra más cogió la lista de los medicamentos que sostenía Megumi en sus manos y se fue corriendo a cumplir el encargo.

-Chicos, se acabó la partida-sentenció Sanosuke levantándose pesadamente del suelo dispuesto a cumplir también él su encargo.

.

.

.

Después de una hora de intenso entrenamiento Kaoru decidió que podían descansar un rato, más bien que ella necesitaba un descanso. Yahiko se estaba volviendo cada día más fuerte y le costaba más esfuerzo detener los golpes de su shinai, sumado esto su inagotable energía a la hora de entrenar, la cual parecía desaparecer repentinamente cuando tenía que realizar algún trabajo en el dojo. Una hora de entrenamiento con él la dejaba completamente exhausta. Pero eso jamás lo admitiría ante él.

-Y bien ¿qué le ha parecido?-

-Ha sido muy instructivo e interesante. Tus movimientos son rápidos y precisos Yahiko, sin embargo aún tienes que mejorarlos. Pero estoy segura de que algún día serás un gran samurai-

-¿Ha practicado usted kendo?-preguntó Kaoru

-A decir verdad casi no se nada de este arte-a Yahiko y Kaoru les apareció una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza-pero cuando era una niña siempre observaba a mi hermano mayor practicar durante largas horas-añadió con un tono de nostalgia en su voz.

-¿Entonces como puede afirmar que seré un buen samurai si acaba de admitir que no sabe nada sobre el kendo?-preguntó en tono irónico Yahiko, aún con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Es muy sencillo. Lo he visto en tus ojos-respondió con una dulce sonrisa

-en ¿mis ojos?-se extrañó desconfiadamente el joven.

-si. He visto como tu mirada cambia en cuanto empiezas a combatir, tienes su mismo brillo en los ojos. Realmente amas el kendo-

-vaya gracias, es muy amable señorita Michiko-se sonrojo el joven ante los halagos de la hermosa mujer-cuando habla del brillo en los ojos ¿se refiere a su hermano?-

-si me recuerdas mucho a él-

-¿su hermano era samurai?-preguntó Kaoru

La aludida movió afirmativamente su cabeza-Cada mañana se levantaba junto al amanecer para entrenar hasta la noche, tan solo descansaba para comer y dormir-en su rostro apareció una leve sonrisa mientras en su mente iban y venían recuerdos e imágenes de su hermano-era muy importante para él llegar a dominar la espada por completo. Recuerdo que solía pasarme las tardes enteras observándole, admirando el empeño que ponía en su objetivo, sorprendiéndome de su capacidad de su sacrificio. Y en sus ojos, eternamente se reflejaba la decisión-apartó su vista del horizonte para clavarla en los sorprendidos ojos de Yahiko- Y tú, Yahiko, posees esa misma mirada-

-¿Y ahora es un samurai de renombre verdad? Seguro que posee un dojo enorme, no uno patético sin alumnos como uno que yo me sé-dijo pícaramente observando de reojo la reacción de Kaoru, que por supuesto fue la de siempre; golpear la cabeza de su condescendiente discípulo.

-No-la monosilábica respuesta llamó la atención de los dos, salvando seguramente al más joven de una muerte lenta y dolorosa-se fue de casa antes de terminar por completo su aprendizaje. Sus ideales fueron más fuertes que su lógica y se fue a la guerra para luchar por la libertad del pueblo y la instauración de un gobierno justo. Murió combatiendo por los que quería y en lo que creía.-

-Mi padre también murió combatiendo en la guerra-hizó una breve pausa-volvamos al entrenamiento Yahiko-dijo Kaoru alegremente para desviar la mente de la mujer de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos y tal vez también los suyos propios.

Pero su alumno estaba absorto observando a su melancólica invitada, lo cual le sirvió para recibir otro golpe de su maestra. Iba a protestar cuando su agresora se acerco a su oído y le susurró- hagamos el mejor combate de entrenamiento que hayamos hecho nunca, esa será nuestra forma de animarla-el muchacho sonrió con complicidad y se colocó para el combate.

.

.

.

Yahiko respiraba  arrítmicamente, presa del cansancio tras una hora de lucha. Pero ese combate era muy importante para é,; tenía que ganar de la forma más espectacular posible para distraer a la señorita Michiko-no le devolveré a su hermano, pero al menos podré traerle buenos recuerdos de él-apretó con confianza la empuñadura de su shinai y se lanzó al ataque.

-Muy bien Yahiko, lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora. Por fin has alcanzado mis expectativas, has aprendido a luchar con el corazón no solo para proteger la vida de las personas sino su corazón también. Al fin lo has comprendido: el espíritu del Kamiya Kashin Ryu - pensó orgullosa, preparándose para defenderse del ataque a su contrincante.

.

.

.

-Si te sirve de algo estaba segura de que lo conseguirías Yahiko- le animaba Michiko mientras le premiaba un placentero masaje.

-yo también estaba seguro-los músculos de su espalada se tensaron bajo las esbeltas manos de la mujer-maldita sea!-un puñetazo de rabia golpeó con dureza el suelo del dojo- Creí haberla derrotado y en el último momento, ella da un giro al combate, acabando conmigo en el suelo-

-Según mi punto de vista, Kaoru-dono ha ganado el combate; pero tú has ganado experiencia y has estado muy cerca de ganar-

-he estado entrenando tanto, estoy seguro de haber mejorado mucho...aún así no ha sido suficiente-

-en la vida como en los combates, la victoria la determina la habilidad; pero también el esfuerzo, el empeño que ponemos en nuestros objetivos. Si deseas algo con todo tu ser, si de verás pones el corazón, obtendrás todo lo que te propongas-

-¿usted cree?-preguntó relajándose ante los hábiles movimientos de los dedos de la mujer en su espalda.

-bueno, yo no soy, ni mucho menos, una experta en el kendo, pero si en la vida. Y te puedo decir que ese es el principio básico en la vida, así que supongo que es aplicable al kendo, no crees?-

-tal vez-admitió cerrando lentamente los ojos, abandonándose a sus ón-susurró analizando sus propias palabras-puede que funcione. Puede....-

-Yahiko!!!-girtó escandalizada Kaoru, quien regresaba de tomar un baño tras el entrenamiento-¿se puede saber que haces?!!!-

-creo que es bastante evidente bruja escandalosa-

-serás....Michiko-dono es nuestra invitada!! No deberías aprovecharte así de su buen corazón!! Por favor Michiko-dono, disculpe al grosero de mi pupilo-

-no importa Kaoru-dono. En realidad yo me ofrecí a darle un masaje. Creía que después de un baño caliente tras un duro combate, le resultaría relajante y placentero un buen masaje. Era mi forma de agradecerle por la estupenda exhibición con la que me han obsequiado-

-por supuesto, con lo de estupenda exhibición se refiere a mi, no creas ni por un segundo que esas palabras incluyen a una vieja inútil como tú-

-atrévete a repetir eso mocoso-

-si insistes; lo haré-

-aaagh!-la rabia se apoderó de la joven-verás cuando te ponga las manos encima enano!-

-antes tendrás que cogerme-dichas palabras fueron el pistoletazo de salida para una nueva persecución. Tras sorprenderse por el comportamiento, Michiko, no pudo mas que sonreír con dulzura ante la extraña muestra de cariño de los dos.

.

.

.

-Sano ¿qué haces aquí?¿y Kenshin?-

-Me ha pedido que te dijera que ha tenido que ir a buscar una medicinas para el doctor Gensai a la ciudad vecina-

-Vaya ¿no podía ir mañana?-

-Por lo visto era urgente, la clínica está llena. Parece ser que hay una epidemia de gripe y se les estaba acabando las medicinas-

-¿Así que no volverá hasta mañana?-interrumpió la triste voz de Michiko

-eh?!-Sanosuke se quedó sin palabras al ver a la desconocida, no esperaba a nadie más en el Dojo y menos a una desconocida-no, no volverá hasta por la mañana¿Quién es usted?¿es amiga tuya Kaoru?-

-No, es una vieja amiga de Kenshin-dijo Yahiko pícaramente para poner celosa a Kaoru

-así es, ella es la señorita Hasegawa Michiko y él es Sagara Sanosuke -hizo las presentaciones Kaoru

-He oído hablar de usted. Pocas palabras tan sólo, pero muy descriptivas-dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Michiko-dono es muy tarde para que se vaya sola ¿por qué no se queda a cenar y duerme aquí por esta noche?-

-Siento tener que rechazar su hospitalidad, pero he de volver al hotel, me esperan para cenar-

-Al menos deje que Sano la acompañe a su hotel-

-Eh! Si estás tan preocupada por ella, ¿porque no la acompañas tu Kaoru?-se quejó Sano

-Menudo maleducado! Podrías acompañarla, es una mujer joven en una ciudad extraña y ¿la vas a dejar irse sola por la noche? las calles son muy peligrosas sobretodo por la noche-se enfadó Kaoru

-No hace falta que discutan, para mi no es ninguna molestia volver sola, de verás-intentó calmar a los dos sin demasiado éxito, puesto que ambos estaban más concentrados en su acalorada discusión que en las palabras de su invitada.

-Yo la acompañaré señorita Michiko, para mi será un placer acompañar a una mujer tan bella como usted-dijo cortésmente Yahiko; quien, sin darse cuenta nadie, se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre.

-Muchas gracias Yahiko, eres todo un caballero. Ante tal ofrecimiento me es muy difícil negarme-

-No, Yahiko no quiero que vuelvas tu solo luego, es mejor que maten al idiota de Sano que a ti.Además, a este idiota le va de camino a su casa porque hoy no va a comer aquí-dijo remarcando estas últimas palabras para que Sano se diese cuenta de su castigo.

-Está bien la acompañaré aunque me quede sin cena, de todos modos ha cocinado Jo-chan y seguro que me mata con su comida-

-¿Qué?!!!-rugió Kaoru-ahora verás-dijo cogiendo una de las tazas de té.

-Vamonos Hasegawa-dono, no quisiera que llegue tarde a su cena- dijo Sanosuke mientras  le daba la espalda a Kaoru comenzando a caminar a la vez que esquivaba la taza.

-Ha sido un placer señorita Kaoru. Yahiko espero que consigas ser un gran samurai, fuerte y noble-se despidió Michizo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia frente a Yahiko, y cuando estaba cerca del oído de éste le dijo casi en un murmuro-pero no cometas el mismo error que mi hermano, por favor-acto seguido se fue siguiendo a Sano y dejando a Yahiko un tanto desconcertado por aquellas palabras.

.

.

.

El camino de vuelta al hotel fue muy silencioso solo se oía a Sanosuke gruñir silenciosamente porque se había quedado sin cenar mientras Yahiko se estaba poniendo morado.

-Siento que se haya quedado sin cenar por mi culpa-rompió el silenció Michiko.

-eh? no...no importa, seguro que era horrible-respondió Sano intentando no hacerla sentirse mal. Entonces fue cuando se fijo en aquella mujer por primera vez desde que la había conocido, lo cierto es que era bella y la luz de la luna la hacía lucir más hermosa aún o al menos eso le pareció a Sano, su rostro era el más dulce que había visto jamás pero era la melancolía en sus ojos atraía por completo su atención-así que es un vieja amiga de Kenshin?-

-Así es, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, demasiado quizás-

-¿Y ha venido sólo para verle Michiko-dono?-

-Cuando llegué me enteré de que se encontraba en la ciudad y decidí hacerle una visita-

-¿Y que le ha traído aquí?-

-Ciertos asuntos.... negocios-

-¿Ha venido sola?-

-He venido con mi hermano pequeño, es mi única familia, mis padres murieron siendo yo muy pequeña y él un bebé. Nuestro hermano mayor se encargó de cuidarnos hasta que murió en la guerra. Desde entonces yo me he encargado de cuidar de nosotros, suerte que nuestro padre nos dejó algo de dinero y con él he hecho algunos negocios y ahora tenemos dinero suficiente-

-Vaya ha tenido una vida dura-

-un poco-intentó sonreír-pero supongo que no soy la única a la que la guerra hizo daño, no debería quejarme-

-y...-algo interrumpió a Sano, era un hombre que se había colocado en medio del camino no dejando continuar a los dos caminantes.

-vaya, vaya, mira que linda señorita ha traído la luna consigo-dijo fríamente el sujeto-no me gusta interrumpir pero me temo que tú y yo tenemos un asunto que atender mi querida señorita-añadió haciendo aparecer una risa sádica en su rostro. A su lado aparecieron otras cuatro figuras, dos a cada costado-él no me interesa haced lo que queráis con él pero la chica es mía.

-lo siento mucho; a mi tampoco me gusta interrumpir, pero antes de tratar tus asuntos con la señorita tendrás que hablarlos conmigo-dijo Sano haciendo crujir sus puños dispuesto para un nuevo combate, algo que hacía tiempo no degustaba y por lo que estaba ansioso.

Aquellos matones fueron fáciles de vencer para Sanosuke, aunque el jefe fue un poco más duro no fue gran problema.

-¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto a la temblorosa mujer. Ésta solamente asintió-¿está segura?- repitió inseguro ante el asustado semblante de la chica

-s-si, sólo algo aturdida. Muchas gracias por haberme salvado -aseguró tratando de recobrar la calma y el control de su tembloroso cuerpo- Es muy bueno peleando Sanosuke, ¿dónde aprendió?-añadió tratando de olvidar los anteriores sucesos mientras retomaban el camino.

-yo..esto...Creo que ya estamos llegando a su hotel-dijo Sano intentando desviar el tema de conversación, sonrojándose por el cumplido.Al girar la esquina se encontraron con dicho edificio, desde la puerta del cual había un muchacho que corría apresuradamente hacia ellos.

-Oneesan estaba apunto de ir a buscarte, estaba muy preocupado-era un muchacho que parecía tener la misma edad que Yahiko además de su misma altura. Su cabello era castaño muy oscuro y sus ojos del color de la miel.

-Sagara Sanosuke, le presento a mi hermano menor, él es Hasegawa Takeshi-

-Encantado de conocerle señor Sagara-cortésmente, el chico acompañó sus palabras de una reverencia.

-Bueno tengo que irme a mi casa, espero verla otro día Michiko-dono-

-También yo lo espero Sanosuke-san, tal vez cuando regrese a la ciudad-

-¿No vendrá a ver a Kenshin?-ella negó con la cabeza-mañana nos vamos, pero por favor ¿podría darle un mensaje de mi parte?-

-Por supuesto-

-dígale simplemente 'A-chan espera aún'-

-¿A-chan espera aún?¡¡¡¿qué significa?-

-él lo entenderá. Buenas noches Sanosuke-san-

-buenas noches-se despidió también el hombre.

.

.

.

¿de que conocerá Michiko-dono a Kenshin? Es una mujer hermosa y muy simpática .....¿no será una antigua novia suya?!´´ se preguntaba Kaoru muerta de celos mientras se metía dentro de su futón.

.

.

.

Kenshin no llegó hasta el día siguiente por lo que no supo de la visita que había tenido hasta la mañana siguiente de su llegada.

-Hasegawa,eh?-la verdad es que no recuerdo a nadie con ese apellido-

-Pues deberías acordarte de ella, era un bombón-dijo Yahiko recordando a la visitante

-Kuso Kenshin-maldijo Sano-¿No te acuerdas de ella?-miró con malicia a Kaoru-pues ella parecía conocerte muy bien querido amigo-

-¿ella?! No me habíais dicho que era una mujer-dijo Kenshin

-Si su nombre era Michiko Hasegawa-dijo Kaoru intentando disimular sus celos.

-¿Michiko? Realmente no recuerdo a ninguna mujer con ese nombre-comentó tratando de recordar Kenshin –supongo que lo mejor será que nos pongamos al trabajo o se nos hará tarde-

-Pero Kenhsin y ¿esa chica?-preguntó Sanosuke

-Supongo que se habrá equivocado-dijo Kenshin quitándole importancia a lo sucedido.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la otra punta de la ciudad dos oscuras figuras se reúnen, ocultas de ojos indiscretos.

-¿Has obtenido todos los datos sobre Battusai y sus amigos?-

-Si. Tal y como ordenó-responde la figura pequeña-todo sobre su pasado y habilidades-

-Muy bien. Démosles unos día de relax, que no sospechen nada. Y después, mi venganza-dijo fríamente la figura alta

_Continuará...._

Notas de la autora: Bueno, parece que la historia comienza a desarrollarse, pero aún quedan muchas cosas por suceder y nuevas sorpresas para nuestros personajes. Si este capítulo os ha gustado, no os perdáis el siguiente: _El oculto dolor de Kenshin._

Por favor dejad vuestros reviews. Arigato.


End file.
